


Unexpectedly Expected

by WinJennster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:17:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinJennster/pseuds/WinJennster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sweet "morning after" moment leaves Dean feeling overwhelmed, and he expresses his feelings to Cas.<br/>(ficlet based on dream I had this morning, and surprisingly, my first ever Destiel)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpectedly Expected

Dean propped himself up on one elbow and smiled down at Cas, who was laying on his back.

They were both sideways across the bed, bright sunlight filtering through the motel’s curtains, highlighting Cas’s cheekbones, and the smooth lines of his chin.

Cas smiled up at Dean, gently ran a hand down his lover’s face. Dean leaned into the embrace, a feeling of peace he’d never experienced before filling his soul.

He was startled when the sudden realization hit him, and Cas must’ve noticed, he frowned slightly.

“What’s wrong?” Dean said nothing, and Cas’s frown deepened. “What’s wrong, Dean?”

Dean shook his head, he had no idea how to even begin to put what he was feeling into words. He shifted slightly in the bed, hyper-aware of Cas’s naked thigh pressed against his own, the scratch of the sheets against his lower back, the warmth of the sunlight that lay in stripes across his sheet-covered legs.

“Dean, is something wrong? You look upset.”

“I…I’m not upset.”

“Then what is it?”

Dean ducked his head for a second, closed his eyes, then opened them and met Cas’s eyes, and the fear left him.

“I’m not upset, Cas, I’m…I’m happy. Happier than I can ever remember being. It’s you. You make me happy, Cas.”

Castiel’s answering smile was brilliant, his blue eyes lit from inside, and he hooked a hand around Dean’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

“You make me happy too, Dean. Happier than I knew I could be,” he whispered against Dean’s lips. “I’ve existed for millennia, and never knew I needed you until suddenly I did. I didn’t even know you were missing.”

Dean felt the sting of tears in his eyes, and he returned the kiss. Without even planning to say the words, they slipped from his mouth unbidden.

“I love you, Cas.”

He pulled back, propped himself up on his elbow again, startled by his own admission. Cas almost laughed at the surprise on Dean’s face, and he reached up again to run a loving hand down Dean’s cheek, the gesture so intimate and full of love that Dean knew he’d definitely meant to say that.

Cas smiled, and whispered softly, “I love you, too,” then pulled Dean back into his arms.

 


End file.
